Sequelles du passé
by NicoXJason
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Nico devient paralysé des jambes, depuis il reste enfermé dans son bungalow. D'un autre côté Gabriel un demi-dieu qui vient d'apprendre qui il est, arrive au Camp des Sangs-Mêlés. Arrivera-t-il à faire en sorte que Nico sorte de sa coquille qui n'est que haine et souffrance ?
1. Chapitre 1: Mission de sauvetage

Séquelles du passé

Tout appartient à Rick Riordan excepté mes deux OC (Gabriel Nels et Jack)

* * *

Chapitre 1: Mission de sauvetage

A la fin de la guerre contre Gaïa, beaucoup de demi-dieux sont morts, et encore plus ont été blessé plus ou moins gravement. Le pire fut Nico di Angelo, il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

Après cela, il est devenu dépressif, il s'est enfermé dans le bungalow 13 et n'en est pas sorti depuis.

Cinq mois ont passé depuis que Gaïa est retournée à son sommeil et que règne la paix.

Aujourd'hui, Jason, qui avait décidé de vivre au Camp des Sangs-Mêlés, allait dans un collège à Philadelphie, en Pennsylvanie. Un sang-mêlé se trouvait là-bas.

En arrivant, il utilisa la brume pour passer inaperçu. Il arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de Jack, le satyre chargé de la sécurité du demi-dieu. Jason le trouva dans l'un descouloirs avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns très foncés. Il alla les voir.

-Salut Jack.

-Salut Jason, Gabriel, je te présente mon ami, Jason, dit Jack en s'adressant au garçon avec lui.

-Salut Jason, Je suis Gabriel, dit le garçon en de tournant vers Jason, tu es élève ici ?

-Non, je suis juste venu voir Jack, répondit Jason, tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes.

-OK, on se voit plus tard.

Une fois que Gabriel fut parti, Jason regarda Jack.

-C'est lui ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Gabriel Nels.

-Tu sais qui est son parent divin ?

-Non mais il est très fort, crois-moi.

-Il y a des monstres ?

-Oui, une fille de sa classe est une empousai.

-Où est-elle ?

-Ils ont cours de français dans cinq minutes. Aller, viens.

Jack tira Jason par son T-shirt, ils allèrent jusqu'à une salle où des élèves attendaient le professeur. Les garçons riaient fort à une blague faite par l'un d'eux, quant aux filles, elles discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi. L'une d'elle croisa le regard de Jason, elle sourit et tourna son regard vers Gabriel qui était adossé au mur, le regard dans le vide.

Le prof arriva quelques minutes après la sonnerie. Il fit entrer tout le monde et ne fit pas attention à Jason. Gabriel lui lança un regard interrogatif et Jason lui sourit. Il s'asseya à côté de Jack et attendit, ne prêtant même pas attention au cours.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le prof demanda à Gabriel d'aller au tableau. Lorsqu'il y parvint, la fille étrange se leva et se précipita vers lui. Elle l'attrapa par la taille et regarda Jason.

-Vas-y, sauve-le, c'est pourquoi tu es là, dit-elle en ricanant.

Jason se tourna vers Jack et murmura:

-Trouve un moyen de faire sortir tout le monde, je m'en occupe.

Jack hocha la tête et appuya sur le bouton de l'alarme incendie derrière lui. Tout le monde sortit sauf Jason, la fille et Gabriel.

La fille agrippa sa main autour du cou de son otage.

-Un geste et il meurt, dit-elle.

Jason ne bougea pas, il envoya un éclair sur le visage de la fille, celle-ci fut surprise et lâcha Gabriel qui se mit devant la porte.

Le fils de Jupiter sortit son épée et attaqua l'empousai. Après de nombreux coups, il enfonça son glaive dans la poitrine de son adversaire, celle-ci devint de la poussière d'or et disparut. Jason se tourna ver Gabriel.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, c'était quoi cette chose ? demanda Gabriel plus que choqué.

-Une empousai.

-Quoi !

-Ecoute, c'est difficile à croire, mais les dieux existent et tu es l'enfant de l'un d'eux.

-Et... Et toi aussi ?

-Oui, je suis le fils de Jupiter, le dieu du ciel et roi des dieux, les grecs l'appellent Zeus.

-Et moi, qui est mon père ?

-J'en sais rien, mais il te revendiquera sûrement bientôt. En attendant, il faut qu'on retrouve Jack et qu'on t'emmène au camp.

-Jack est un demi-dieu ?

-Un satyre.

-Et c'est quoi ce camp ?

-Le camp des sangs-mêlés, un refuge pour les demi-dieux, on apprend à se battre contre les monstres et à utiliser nos pouvoirs.

-Alors, allons-y, mais il faut que j'appelle ma mère pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas avant quelques jours.

-OK

Les deux garçons allèrent chercher Jack. Gabriel était au téléphone, il raccrocha au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur. Jack les rejoignit. Ensemble, ils prirent un taxi. Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent à Long Island. Le taxi s'arrêta à côté d'un champ de fraises. Les trois garçons sortirent et traversèrent le champ. Gabriel vit plusieurs bâtiments pour le moins étranges.

-Bienvenue au Camp des Sangs-mêlés.


	2. Chapitre 2: La revendication

Séquelles du passé

**Tout appartient à Rick Riordan excepté mes deux OC (Jack et Gabriel Nels)**

* * *

Chapitre 2: La revendication

Jack et Jason emmenèrent Gabriel à la Grande Maison. C'est M. D qui leur ouvrit.

-Oh non, un de plus, dit-il avec exaspération.

-Content de vous voir aussi M. D, répliqua Jason sarcastiquement.

-Ne joue pas l'insolent avec moi, Jackson Garcia.

-C'est Jason Grace.

-Peu importe, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-On veut voir Chiron.

-Très bien. Vous connaissez le chemin.

M. D s'écarta et retourna à ce qu'il faisait avant d'être interrompue. Les trois garçon trouvèrent Chiron dans son bureau. Il lui présentèrent Gabriel et Chiron lui dit qu'il sera sûrement revendiqué ce soir, au feu de camp. Après ça, le centaure demanda à Jason de faire visiter le camp à Gabriel.

Ils commencèrent la visite par l'arène où ils rencontrèrent Clarisse mais celle-ci ne leur prêta pas attention. Gabriel se tourna vers Jason.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il.

-Clarisse La Rue, fille d'Arès, le dieu de la guerre.

-Oh, d'accord. Où on va maintenant ?

-A l'écurie, il faut absolument que tu vois les pégases.

-Euh... le truc, c'est que les animaux ne m'aime pas vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Eh ben, quand j'avais dix ans, mon oncle m'a offert un chien, à chaque fois que je m'approchais trop près, il s'enfuyait comme s'il avait vu un monstre.

-Ah, OK. Allons voir les bungalows, alors.

-OK

Ils allèrent donc aux bungalows. Jason présenta à Gabriel chacun d'eux. Celui de Zeus, Héra, Poséidon, Déméter, Arès, Athéna, Apollon, Artémis, Héphaïstos, Aphrodite, Hermès, Dionysos, Hadès, Némésis, Hécate, Hypnos...

Celui d'Hadès attira l'attention de Gabriel, certes, il était beaucoup plus sombre que les autres, mais en plus, tout les volets étaient fermés alors qu'il faisait jour.

-Il y a quelqu'un qui vit dans celui-là ? demanda-t-il.

Le regard de Jason devint sombre et triste, il répondit presque à contre-coeur.

-Nico di Angelo, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu le rencontre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a plusieurs mois, nous étions en guerre et lors de cette guerre, Nico a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Ensuite, il s'est enfermé dans son bungalow et n'en ait jamais ressortie, il ne laisse entrer personne, pas même sa sœur.

-Où est-elle ? Sa sœur ?

-Au camp Jupiter avec son petit ami. Le camp Jupiter est en quelque sorte le camp des sang-mêlés pour les romains.

-Ah... OK.

Gabriel crut voir l'un des volets s'entrouvrir, il cligna des yeux, il était fermé. Il fronça les sourcils, mais suivit Jason qui allait au pavillon-réfectoire.

-C'est ici qu'on prend nos repas, on s'installe aux tables en fonction de notre bungalow, si tu es au bungalow 1, tu vas à la table 1.

-D'accord, mais je suis dans quel bungalow ? demanda Gabriel.

Pour l'instant le 11, celui d'Hermès, il accueil les enfants d'Hermès et les indéterminés.

-OK.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et tout le monde se dirigea vers le feu de camp. Jason emmena Gabriel là-bas. Ils s'asseyèrent tout les deux sur l'un des bancs. Les enfants d'Apollon chantaient et on faisait griller des marshmallow. A la fin d'une des chansons, Chiron se leva.

-Tout le monde, écoutez-moi, dit-il, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau camarade, Gabriel Nels.

-Il est le fils de qui ? demanda quelqu'un.

-Nous ne savons pas encore.

Après que Chiron ait prononcé ses mots, un crâne argenté apparue au-dessus de la tête de Gabriel. Tout le monde était choqué. Gabriel entendit quelques mots venant de la foule tel que "Hadès", "frère", "Nico".

Chiron fut le premier à parler.

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire, nous avons devant nous Gabriel Nels, fils d'Hadès.

-Mais, où va-t-il dormir ? demanda un garçon aux yeux bleu(vert et aux cheveux noirs qui tenait la main à une fille blonde aux yeux gris.

-Ne t-inquiète pas, Percy, il restera à la Grande Maison, répondit Chiron.

Après la fin du feu de camp, Jason rejoignit Gabriel.

-Je m'en doutais un peu après que tu ais dis que les animaux ne t'aimaient pas.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, Nico non plus n'est pas très aimé des animaux. Bonne nuit, dit Jason en quittant Gabriel pour aller à son bungalow.

Lorsque Gabriel fut dans son lit, il ne trouva pas le sommeil, il pensa à ce que Jason lui avait dit sur Nico, il pourrait peut-être essayer de l'aider.

* * *

Et voila le 2ème chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus. On verra sûrement Nico dans le prochain chapitre.

Salut

NicoXJason


	3. Chapitre 3: Rencontres

Séquelles du passé

* * *

Chapitre 3: Rencontres 

Le lendemain matin, Gabriel alla au pavillon-réfectoire pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il s'installa à la table 13, il y eut beaucoup de regard tournés vers lui et ça l'énervait, si ils avaient quelque chose à lui dire, qu'ils lui disent en face. Il fut le premier à partir, s'entraîner à l'épée lui ferait du bien.

Il alla à l'arène avec l'épée que lui et Jason avait choisi. Il attaquait, mannequin après mannequin jusqu'à ce qu'il fut interrompue par un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

-Salut, dit-il, on ne s'est pas encore rencontrer, je suis Percy Jackson, le fils de Poséidon.

-Gabriel Nels.

-Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas dormir dans ton bungalow, mais avec Nico, c'est compliqué, dit Percy en baissant les yeux au sol.

-Jason m'a expliqué. Personne n'a essayé de l'aider ?

-Bien sûr que si, moi le premier, je le connais depuis longtemps. Je suis l'une des seules personnes en qui il fait confiance.

-Il avait des problèmes avec les autres ? demanda Gabriel, étonné par ce que Percy venait de dire.

-Eh bien, tout le monde au camp, excepté ceux qui le connaissent bien, a peur de lui parce qu'il est le fils d'Hadès.

-Moi aussi, je suis le fils d'Hadès, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas peur de moi ?

-Parce que tu es différent, beaucoup moins sombre, triste et antisocial que lui. Et puis tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs pour faire peur aux autres.

Gabriel ne trouva rien à redire. Il quitta l'arène et se dirigea vers la Grande Maison, lorsqu'il se sentit observer, il regarda autour de lui, son regard se posa sur le bungalow 13. Après hésitation, il alla à la porte complètement noire et tenta de l'ouvrir, curieusement, elle était ouverte alors il entra.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir total. Malgré ça, on distinguait une forme au fond de la pièce.

-Bonjour... Il y a quelqu'un ? dit Gabriel, incertain.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix rauque.

-Tu es Nico di Angelo ?

-Tu évites ma question

. -Toi aussi.

-Oui, je suis Nico di Angelo. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? dit Nico avec impatience.

-J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que toi, dit Gabriel en essayant de voir le visage de son frère.

-Tu crois ça, seul les enfants d'Hadès peuvent être ici.

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Je suis un fils d'Hadès.

-Arrête de me mentir.

-Je ne te mens pas, fais-moi confiance, dit Gabriel en s'approchant.

Il entendit une brusque inspiration et il comprit qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible.

-Prouve-le, rétorqua Nico, toujours pas visible.

A ces mots, Gabriel fit sortir de terre quelque os. Il y eut un long silence, et puis les ombres s'écartèrent, révélant un garçon d'à peu près son âge qui avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, il était pâle comme un fantôme et avait de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux. Mais le plus important est qu'il était dans un fauteuil roulant. Nico regardait Gabriel avec des yeux vides comme si son esprit était ailleurs.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Je veux t'aider, répondit Gabriel en s'approchant légèrement.

-Qu'Est-ce qui te fais croire que j'accepterai que tu m'aides, répliqua Nico en reculant.

-Nous sommes frère.

-Cela ne veut rien dire.

-Pour moi oui. Des frères doivent s'aider et c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide, t'es sourd ou quoi, rétorqua Nico en criant.

-Nico, je...

-Sors d'ici, cria Nico en ne le laissant pas finir.

Gabriel sortit du bungalow et trouva Jason devant celui-ci.

-Tu as essayé de faire ce que beaucoup ont essayé aussi, dit-il, et tu as échoué aussi.

-Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, il est tellement en colère, dit Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils. Il était sûr que Nico avait déjà cette colère avant qu'il soit paralysé mais ce qui lui est arrivé n'a fait qu'accentué cette haine.

Pendant le déjeuner, Gabriel resta planté devant son assiette, il réfléchissait beaucoup trop pour penser à manger. A un moment, il croisa le regard de Chiron qui l'observait d'un œil sévère, comme si il savait ce que Gabriel avait été faire et qu'il n'approuvait pas. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il ne croisa personne dans les bois. Il s'asseya sur un rocher au bord du lac et fixa l'eau sans bouger. Il repensa à Nico, seul dans son bungalow, il savait que le fils d'Hadès était en colère mais il se doutait aussi que cette colère était vouée à lui-même.


	4. Chapitre 4: Parce que je suis ton frère

Séquelles du passé

* * *

Chapitre 4: Parce que je suis ton frère

L'après-midi passa rapidement, le soir arriva vite. Au feu de camp, les "Apollon" chantèrent et on fit griller des marshmallows. Rien d'inhabituel. Environ 1 heure après le coucher du soleil, tout le monde se dirigea vers son bungalow. Gabriel suivit Chiron jusqu'à la Grande Maison, le trajet se passa silencieusement. Arrivés à la porte, Chiron se tourna vers le fils d'Hadès.

-Je te conseille de ne rien faire au sujet de Nico, tu finiras par être déçu, dit-il gravement.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? interrogea Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi que tu fasses, ça ne marchera pas.

-Comment pourriez-vous le savoir ?

-Nico est difficile à comprendre et il n'accorde pas sa confiance à n'importe qui.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis son frère.

-Pour lui, ce genre de chose ne compte pas, il juge sur les actes.

-Alors je lui prouverais qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi.

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois.

A ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et alla dans sa chambre. Gabriel alla lui aussi dans sa chambre. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Gabriel se dirigea vers le bungalow d'Hadès, déterminé à aider Nico. Il ouvrit la porte, toujours pas verrouillée, et s'avança dans la pénombre.

-Nico, appela-t-il.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux encore ? demanda Nico qui était dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tu le sais.

-Et bien, tu peux partir maintenant, se serait aussi bien.

Gabriel regarda son frère dans les yeux.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de sortir d'ici parce que c'est faux, je le sais.

-Tu ne sais rien, murmura Nico.

-Si tu ne sors pas, c'est parce que tu as peur, peur de ce que les autres penserait de toi.

-Arrête, gronda Nico.

-Le Roi Fantôme qui ne peut même pas marcher, continua Gabriel sans prendre compte de ce que Nico disait.

-Stop.

-Incapable de se battre.

-Tais-toi, tais-toi, cria Nico en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-C'est ce que tu penses, poursuivit Gabriel en baissant la voix, tu te crois inutile à cause de ça, il montra le fauteuil du doigt.

Nico avait la tête baissée et fixait le sol.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Sors de ta cachette. Assume ta condition, et arrête de te détester et de te lamenter sur ton sort, ça sert à rien.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? répéta Nico en regardant Gabriel.

L'autre garçon sourit.

-Parce que je suis ton frère.

Il se rapprocha de Nico et prit sa main.

-Je ne te laisserais pas.

Gabriel s'assit sur un des lit et regarda Nico, aucun d'eux ne faisait quoi que se soit pour démarrer la conversation, alors il restèrent silencieux, mais c'était un silence agréable. A un moment, le cor signalant que le déjeuner allait commencer retentit.

-Je devrais y aller, dit Gabriel en se levant.

-Ouais.

-Je reviens juste après, OK.

-OK.

Gabriel ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il alla jusqu'au pavillon-réfectoire, il s'assit à la table 13 et commença à manger. Il recevait quelque regard de Chiron et Jason mais il les ignora. Il se dirigeai vers le bungalow 13 lorsque Jason le rejoignit.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as fais pour que Chiron soit en colère contre toi ? demanda-t-il, l'air intrigué.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? interrogea le fils d'Hadès en regardant Jason.

-Non.

-Je sis aller voir Nico encore une fois, dit Gabriel d'un ton léger.

-Tu as fais quoi ?! s'exclama le fils de Jupiter avec des yeux ronds.

-Oh, ça va.

-Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On a parlé.

-Et...?

-Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il me fait confiance, répondit Gabriel en souriant.

-Tu es incroyable ! Je connais Nico depuis plus longtemps que toi et c'est à toi qu'il fait le plus confiance.

Gabriel sourit de plus belle.

-Je suis son frère.

Jason sourit.

-Tu es un bon frère. J'espère que tu arriveras à faire plus pour lui, à l'aider avec certaine chose.

Il n'en dit pas plus et partit. Gabriel continua son chemin vers la petite maison complètement noire qui est celle d'Hadès.

* * *

**Désolé d'avoir été si longue, j'était pas mal occupé.**

**Je vais essayer de mettre à jour régulièrement.**

**Je pense que je vais faire un one-shot pour expliquer comment Nico est devenu paralysé mais ça dépendra des commentaires, à vous de voir.**

** Nico**

** X**

** Jason**


	5. Chapitre 5: Sortir un jour

Séquelles du passé

**Chapitre 5: Sortir un jour**

Lorsque Gabriel ouvrit la porte du bungalow 13, il trouva Nico au même endroit où il l'avait laissé. Dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, le fils d'Hadès avait les yeux dans le vide, il ne bougea même pas lorsque son frère entra dans la pièce. Gabriel s'approcha de lui et Nico s'aperçut enfin de sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Jason? demanda-t-il.

-On parlait. Pourquoi?

-Vous parliez de quoi, rétorqua Nico en fronçant les sourcils.

-De toi.

-Peut-on savoir ce que j'ai de si important pour que vous parliez de moi, interrogea Nico, craignant la réponse.

-Jason parlait d'espérer que je puisse t'aider avec certaines choses. A cela, la prise de Nico sur les bras du fauteuil se ressera. Mais il n'a rien dit de plus, s'empressa de dire Gabriel.

-Il a intérêt, marmonna Nico.

Gabriel s'allongea sur un des lit et regarda le plafond. Il se demandait ce que Nico faisait ici depuis des mois pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

-Comment tu as fait pour passer des mois ici sans parler à personne?

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais, là, à ton avis, répliqua Nico en roulant des yeux.

Gabriel soupira.

-Je veux dire, avant que j'arrive. A ce que je sache, tu ne voyais personne.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire.

-Tu n'ais jamais sorti?

-Non.

-Tu pourrais sortir, au moins une fois, s'il te plait.

-Non.

-S'il te plait, ça peut pas te faire de mal.

-Non, répéta Nico en fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi? C'est pas la mort, non plus.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne plus pouvoir marcher. On ne voit plus le monde pareil. Je ne peux même pas aller dans la forêt seul parce que je ne peux pas me défendre moi-même.

-Tu veux aller dans la forêt, il fallait le dire plus tôt. Allez viens, s'exclama Gabriel en se levant. Il s'empara des poignées du fauteuil et alla ouvrir la porte. Nico s'agita.

-Non, laisse-moi, j'ai jamais dis que je voulais y aller. Je veux pas sortir, dit Nico en criant la dernière phrase.

Gabriel s'arrêta net et aperçut Chiron devant la porte qu'il avait ouverte. Le centaure entra. En voyant Nico qui avait désoramais la tête dans ses mains et qui murmurait des paroles inaudibles, qui devait être de l'italien, il se tourna vers Gabriel et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Gabriel regarda le sol.

-Bah, je pensais que ça ferait du bien à Nico de sortir un peu, mais... il l'a... mal prit, répondit-il en pesant ses mots.

Chiron le toisa d'un oeil furieux.

-Il faut qu'on parle. Tout de suite.

Le centaure sortit en laissant la porte ouverte pour Gabriel. Celui-cir regarda Nico qui avait toujours la tête dans ses mains et sortit pour rejoindre Chiron. Il devait être 8 heures du soir mais il faisait encore jour. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, où personne ne les entendrait, Chiron se tourna vers Gabriel. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

-J'attends une explication, demanda-t-il d'un ton brut.

-Je voulais juste le faire sortir du bungalow, seulement quelques minutes.

-Je t'avais dit de le laisser tranquille. Je t'avais dit que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Je pensais que je pourrais l'aider...

Chiron soupira.

-Nico est mentalement instable, il peut être calme une minute, et la minute d'après carrément... péter un cable.

-Je ne comprends pas, c'est justement une raison pour essayer de l'aider.

-C'est compliqué, il n'y a que très peu de gens en qui il a confiance.

-Bah, il y a au moins Percy et Jason.

-Jason, ça ne fait aucun doute. Quant à Percy, c'est compliqué. Il l'a blamé pour la mort de Bianca. Ensuite, il l'a aidé à affronter Cronos dans le labyrinthe. Puis il l'a mené à Hadès qui l'a enfermé dans une cellule. Après cela, Nico l'en a sorti en défiant son père. Il a convaincu Hadès de combattre aux côtés des dieux. Enfin, il allé dans le tartare juste pour trouver les portes de la mort, il a risqué sa vie pour ramener l'Athéna Parthenos aux Grecs et il a combattu dans la dernière bataille contre Gaïa. Pourtant, Percy n'a jamais rien fait pour lui.

-Wouah... En le voyant maintenant, on croirait pas qu'il a fait tout ça, et sans jamais rien demander en retour.

-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu le laisses tranquille, il a déjà eu trop de mal dans sa vie sans personne pour l'aider. Il ne fait confiance à personne car il sait que ça ne fera que ruiner sa vie.

Et le centaure partit, laissant le fils d'Hadès, plus que jamais décontenancé.

**Et voila.**

**Le chapitre 6 devrait être publier ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine.**

**Nico**

**X**

**Jason**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que sans cette phrase que j'ajoute, le chapitre fait 800 mots piles, on s'en fiche, mais c'est pas grave, à plus.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Les conséquences du passé

Séquelles du passé

**Chapitre 6: Les conséquences du passé**

Gabriel ne put pas dormir cette nuit là, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Il décida de sortir faire un tour. Il faisiait nuit, seule la lune éclairait le camp. Alors que Gabriel pensait qu'il ne trouverait personne dehors si tard,il vit Jason assit sur le perron du bungalow 13. Le fils d'Hadès alla vers lui, il s'assit à côté de son ami, celui-ci ne bougea même pas.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je viens toutes les nuits ici.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir?

-Cela fait 5 mois que je ne dors pas. Il regarda Gabriel en face. Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je pouvais pas dormir. Pas après ce qui s'est passé.

-J'en ai entendu parler.

-J'ai été un imbécile.

-Ouais. C'est vrai. Mais tu essayais de l'aider. Personne à part toi ne le fait.

-Et toi?

-Au début, j'essayais, mais après deux mois, j'avais l'impression que c'était de pire en pire.

-Mais tu continues à venir ici la nuit.

-Avant, j'essayais de lui parler, mais il ne répondait pas, c'était comme si je parlais dans le vide. Il soupira. Je suppose qu'il m'en veut.

-Pourquoi il t'en voudrais?

-C'est ma faute s'il est en fauteuil roulant. C'est en voulant me sauver la vie qu'il est comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne savais pas qu'il allait le faire.

Jason ne répondit pas, il se leva et retourna au bungalow1, laissant Gabriel seul, assis au pied de la porte du bungalow 13. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la porte derrière lui. Il resta comme ça quelques minutes. Quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et il tomba à la renverse. Il leva les yeux et vit Nico qui le regardait curieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Gabriel se releva.

-Tu étais réveillé?

-Vous m'avez réveillé.

-Oh. Désolé. Tu as tout entendu?

Nico hocha la tête et dit:

-Il n'a pas à se sentir coupable, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fais. Je le referais s'il le fallait.

Il rentra dans le bungalow et Gabriel le suivit. Il ferma la porte et s'assit sur un lit.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui parle pas alors ?

-Il essai toujours d'aborder un sujet que je veux éviter.

-Lequel?

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais l'éviter. J't'en parlerais pas.

Il y eut un long silence. Gabriel observait Nico. Celui-ci fixait le vide avec un air sombre. Soudain, Gabriel repensa à quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé.

-De quoi?

-Bah, de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

Nico hocha a tête distraitement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu voulais m'aider. C'est moi qui ai paniqué.

-J'aurais pas du te pousser. Mais pourquoi as-tu peur de sortir?

-Je suppose... qu'après des mois enfermé la-dedans, je ne suis pas près à affronter les autres.

-Un jour, il le faudra bien.

Pas maintenant.

-Et Jason?

-Quoi Jason?

-Il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui adresse pas la parole? Il pense que tu lui en veux?

-C'est faux, dit fermement Nico. Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir.

-Alors, si je lui disais de venir te voir demain, tu accepterais?

Nico se mordit la lèvre.

-D'accord.

Gabriel sourit, puis il regarda la pendule.

-C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner? On se voit après.

-Ouais.

Gabriel sortit et se dirigea vers le pavillon-réfectoire. Il fallait qu'il trouve Jason.


	7. Chapitre 7: Faire renaître une amitié

Séquelles du passé

**Chapitre 7: Faire renaître une amitié**

Le lendemain matin, Gabriel alla prendre son petit-déjeuner au pavillon-réfectoir, il chercha Jason des yeux, mais il ne le vit pas. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il alla au bungalow 1. Il frappa à la porte et, après quelques minutes, Jason lui ouvrit. Il laissa passer Gabriel et s'asseya sur un des lit, il avait l'air anxieux. Il regarda Gabriel.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée finalement, dit-il.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer.

-Non. Et... Et si il ne veut pas me voir. Et s'il m'en veut encore.

-Si il t'en voulait, il n'aurait pas accepter de te voir.

Jason soupira.

-D'accord.

Il se leva et suivit Gabriel jusqu'au bungalow 13. Gabriel ouvrit la porte et entra, accompagné de Jason. Nico était toujours au mêùe endroit, le coin le plus éloigné de la porte. Il s'approcha des deux autres garçons. Son regard se portait sur Jason qui, lui, tout au contraire, évitait de le regarder.

-Jason.

-Nico.

-Regarde-moi.

-Je peux pas.

-S'il te plait.

Nico alla jusqu'au devant du fils de Jupiter. Celui-ci le regarda enfin. Il y eut un long silence. Après quelques minutes, Jason hésita.

-Tu ne m'en veus pas?

-Pourquoi?

-Bah, c'est à cause de moi que...

-Non c'est faux. Rien n'est de ta faute, coupa Nico.

-Mais...

-C'est moi qui est choisi de te sauver. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Pourquoi ne voulais-tu mas me voir, alors?

-J'avais besoin de temps pour me remettre. Et puis, après j'avais plus le courage de sortir. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, assura le fils d'Hadès.

-Alors tu ne m'en veus pas?

-Absolument pas.

Jason sourit.

-Et en ce qui concerne... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gabriel, puis regarda Nico. ...tu sais quoi.

-Redis ça une fois de plus et je te tranche la gorge.

Jason leva les yeux en signe reddition.

-D'accord, d'accord.

Nico lui lança un regard noir.

-Me fais pas regretter de t'avoir laissé entrer.

-J'ai compris, c'est bon.

Gabriel les regarda toute les deux.

-Bon, maintenant on fait quoi?

Le visage de Nico s'éclaira, on aurait dit qu'il reprenait vie.

-Mythomagic! s'exclama-t-il.

Jason se mit à rire.

-Le problème, c'est que Gabriel et moi, on ne sait pas jouer.

-Bah, je vais vous apprendre.

C'est ainsi qu'ils jouèrent à mythomagic toute la matinée.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, Jason et Gabriel se levèrent. Gabriel regarda Nico qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Tu veux venir avec nous? demanda-t-il.

Jason regarda Nico.

-Euh... Non... Je...

Jason s'avança vers lui.

-Aller, viens. S'il te plait.

Nico le regarda quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-D... D'accord.

Il suivit Jason et Gabriel vers le pavillon-réfectoire. Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux.

Arrivés à leur déstination, Jason alla à la table 1 et Gabriel et Nico allèrent à la table 13. Tout le monde regardait Nico, surpris de le voir ici. Le fils d'Hadès évitait le regard des autres, gêné par la situation.

Le repas débuta et Nico commençait à regretter sa décision. Lui qui n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, il était désormais observer par des dizaines d'yeux. Il termina son repas rapidement et quitta le pavillon-réfectoire, sans même attendre Gabriel ou Jason.


	8. Chapitre 8: Révélation

Séquelles du passé

Chapitre 8: Révélation

Après que Nico soit parti, Jason et Gabriel finirent vite leur repas et retournèrent au bungalow 13. Ils le trouvèrent à sa place habituelle, lorsqu'il les vit, il leur jeta un regard sombre.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Jason s'approcha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda le fils de Jupiter.

Nico évitait de le regarder.

-C'était pas une bonne idée, finalement.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? tout allait très bien, pourquoi est-tu parti?

Nico hésita.

Je supportais pas... tout ces regards sur moi. Il regarda Jason dans les yeux. Je suis pas encore prêt pour ça. J'ai... encore besoin de temps.

Jason prit son visage dans ses mains et lui sourit.

-Moi, je suis sûr que tu es prêt, tu dois avoir confiance en toi et tout ira bien. Et puis je suis avec toi, maintenant.

A cette remarque, Gabriel se sentit un peu de trop. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jason reprit:

-Et puis Gabriel est là aussi. Il sourit à Gabriel, puis reporta son regard sur Nico. Je pense que tu pourrais lui dire, mais ce choix n'appartient qu'à toi.

Nico sourit au fils de Jupiter. Il regarda Gabriel quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Jason. On voyait dans ses yeux de l'hésitation, de l'appréhension et autre chose que Gabriel ne put déterminer. Après de longues minutes, il approcha son visage de celui de Jason et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du fils de Jupiter. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Gabriel resta bouche bée. Nico et Jason se regardait, comme si plus rien d'autres n'éxistait autour d'eux. C'est Jason qui rompit le silence,un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai attendue des mois pour pouvoir faire ça.

Nico lui rendit son sourire.

Alors, on était deux.

Ils portèrent leurs regards sur Gabriel qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Celui-ci sourit.

-Vous avez attendue aussi longtemps pour me le dire. J'ai l'impression de passer pour un ignorant maintenant, reprocha-t-il.

Les deux autres le regardèrent bizarrenment, puis éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'il se calmèrent, Jason prit la parole.

-Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.

Gabriel regarda Nico en attente d'une réponse. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

-J'ai peut-être penser que t'avais pas besoin de savoir.

Gabriel le fixa, puis sourit. Ensuite, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

-Qui d'autre le sait?

-Cupidon et... sûrement Aphrodite, répondit Jason.

-Oh. Je vois.

Il y eut un silence.

-On fait quoi, maintenant? demanda Gabriel.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Jason.

Gabriel eut une idée.

-Et si on allait faire un tourdans la forêt.

Jason sourit.

-Bonne idée, dit-il en se levant.

Nico les regarda.

-Allez-y sans moi, j'ai pas envie d'y aller.

-Oh si, tu en meures d'envie. N'essai pas de le nier, s'exclama Gabriel.

Nico plissa les yeux.

-Et depuis quand tu prend mes décisions à ma place?

Gabriel sourit.

-Oh! Allez! Tout le monde peut voir que tu as envie de sortir!

-C'est faux!

-C'est vrai!

-Non, c'est faux!

-C'est vrai!

Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire.

-On voit tout de suite que vous êtes frères, dit Jason en riant. Thalia et moi, on est pareil. Mais vous êtes pire qu'elle et moi. Il continua de rire.

Les deux frères se refrognèrent et regardèrent Jason d'un oeil mauvais.

-Bon allez, arrêtezde vous disputer et allons faire un tour dans la forêt. Lorsqu'il vit que Nico q'apprêtait à protester, il ajouta:

-Oh allez Nico! ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu.

En voyant Jason le supplier, Nico sourit.

-D'accord. Mais pas longtemps.

Les deux autres garçons sourirent et emmenèrent Nico dans la forêt.

**Et voila!**

**Je pense qu'on approche de la fin, il y aura sûrement 2 ou 3 chapitres de plus et ce sera fini.**

**En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

**A plus!**

**Nico**

**X**

**Jason **


	9. Chapitre 9: Epilogue

**Séquelles du passé**

Chapitre 9: Epilogue

Au fil du temps, Nico sortait de plus en plus. Sa relation avec Jason était toujours secrète, à l'exception de Gabriel, bien sûr.

Gabriel, lui avait rejoint le bungalow 13. Il avait commencé son entraînement mais il décida de ne venir au camp que l'été et de vivre chez sa mère le restant de l'année. Nico n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Mais Gabriel l'a convaincu de le laisser faire.

Ainsi, l'été suivant, Gabriel revint au camp.

Gabriel franchit la barrière du camp, il avait tellement hâte de revoir Nico et Jason. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un an s'était déjà écoulé depuis qu'il les avait rencontré. Il alla directement au bungalow 13, mais quand il entra il n'y avait personne, il trouva une note sur son lit, il la lit: "Bon retour parmi nous. On est dans le bungalow 1. Prends tout ton temps -Nico".

Gabriel sourit. Il posa son sac au pied du lit et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit une voix.

-Bonjour Gabriel.

Il sursauta, puis se retourna, il vit un homme aussi pâle que Nico. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Un aura de mort se dégageait de lui. Hadès.

-Vous êtes... mon père.

-Oui, répondit Hadès d'une voix aussi impassible que son visage.

-Qu'Est-ce que vous faites là?

-Je suis venu te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Nico.

-Oh, c'était pas grand-chose, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Hadès sourit.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre, déjà avant qu'il perde l'usage de ses jambes. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de mettre fin à ses jours, c'était Hazel. Quand elle est partie, j'ai bien cru qu'il en finirait... Mais il ne l'a pas fait, pour une raison que j'ignore, il a décidé de continuer à vivre. J'ai vu ça comme de l'espoir. Alors j'ai fait en sorte que le fils de Jupiter te trouve. Je savais qu'il y avait une chance que tu réussisses là où tout le monde avait abandonné, et j'avais raison. Je te remercie.

Gabriel fut surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Oh, bah, de rien.

Soudain il entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur, il se retourna et vit Jason et Nico qui entrait. Il se retourna vers Hadès, mai celui-ci avait disparu.

-Quand j'ai dit de prendre tout ton temps, je m'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasses, tu sais, lui dit Nico avec un sourire.

-Oh, euh, j'étais dans les nuages.

Jason sourit.

-Allez viens, on va te faire redescendre sur Terre.

**Fin**

**Et voilà, c'est fini. Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps, cet été, j'ai complètement zappé, et la rentrée est arrivée, alors...**

**Bon en tout cas, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu.**

**A plus**

**Nico**

**X**

**Jason**


End file.
